Fall For You (RAINBOW Sequel)
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Ini tentang sekelumit kisah di akhir perjalanan Yee dan Zee, kisah dari salah satu sudut pandang seseorang yang juga tersakiti. / I fall because of you, but you made me raise and move on too. / [IT'S KRISTAO! ONESHOOT! Tao's side from RAINBOW. RnR please?]


Pandanganku lurus ke depan, tak menghiraukan lampu jalanan sama sekali. Jika mobil didepanku sudah berjalan, aku bisa menancapkan gas. Tanganku yang memegang kemudi terasa basah oleh keringat. Hawa musim panas bahkan terasa walau dalam mobilku yang ber-AC.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku tahu ini bukan saatnya.

Ini hari minggu dan trotoar ramai sekali, berbeda dengan badan jalan yang kulalui. Apa kau sudah bangun tidur, Kris? Kuharap, iya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu kini.

Mobil di depanku kembali berjalan dan aku juga menekan tuas gasku perlahan. Ketika kembali konsentrasi, tak sengaja pandanganku bertumpu pada kilau berlian yang terpajang manis sebagai mata cincin di jari manisku.

Kutarik nafas dan hembuskan perlahan, mencoba meredam tangisku.

Ada banyak pertanyaan berseliweran dalam otakku. Bagaimana nasib hubungan kita berdua? Apa kita masih bisa baik-baik saja setelah ini? Apakah percuma langkah panjang nan nekad yang telah kita lalui?

Kucoba rangkai jawaban-jawaban tuk hibur hatiku, hingga aku sampai di garasi apartemenmu.

Kau tinggal di lantai delapan, hasil jumlah tanggal lahirku dan tanggal lahirmu. Kamarmu ada di blok K lorong T, inisial namaku dan namamu. Nomor kamarmu adalah enam, hasil pengurangan bulan lahirmu dan bulan lahirku. Aku tahu kau membayar mahal untuk memesan apartemenmu itu, dan kau berkata tak keberatan membuatku merasa begitu berharga, bisa dicintai pria sesempurna dirimu.

Kutekan bel sekali dan tak ada sahutan seperti biasanya. Kutebak, kau masih diatas pulau putih kecil kita.

Bel kedua, masih tak ada sahutan.

Aku mulai kesal saat menekan bel ketiga.

Kutekan bel lagi, kau masih tak keluar. Kuremas kausku sendiri karena pikiran mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk itu makin mengejarku layaknya buronan.

Aku menekan bel lagi, kini secara brutal. Entah bagaimana aku berilusi bahwa berdiam diri seperti ini membuatku sesak dan terkurung.

Hingga akhirnya kau membuka pintu apartemenmu. Rambut pirangmu kusut, wajahmu lesu dan kau melapisi tubuh indahmu dengan kaus hitam tak berlengan.

Aku langsung memelukmu tak peduli bau badan yang menyengat karena kuyakin kau belum menyentuh setetes air sedikitpun kecuali bagian basah di sudut bibirmu. Air mataku tumpah, dan aku mendengarmu menggumam pelan.

"Zee, ada apa denganmu?"

Aku perlu menenangkan diri, jadi tak kugubris pertanyaanmu. Kulepas pelukanku beberapa saat kemudian dan kau langsung menggenggam tangan kananku. Kuhapus air mataku dengan tanganku yang bebas, tapi kemudian dengan cepat kau menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Apa ini?" Alis tebalmu berkerut. Walau tanpa menunjuk, aku tau maksudmu.

Kugigit bibirku karena rasa takut. Kupejamkan mataku agar air mata ini tak tumpah. Bibirku gemetaran saat aku ingin mengatakannya. "Yee," kukeluarkan sisa keberanianku dan kutatap manikmu, "aku dijodohkan."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fall For You (Tao's side from RAINBOW****)**

**Main Cast: Kris and Tao [EXO-M]**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Angst**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Soundtrack: Fall for You – Secondhand Serenade ; Mantan Terindah – Raisa**

_Summary: I fall because of you, but you made me raise and move on too._

**Kau ─ Kris | Aku ─ Tao**

**.**

**Warning [!]**

**Tabahkan hati dan sanubari anda ketika membaca FF ini**

**Siapkan tissue di dekat anda**

**FF ini jelek banget, hati-hati ketularan jelek /?**

**Typo dimana-mana bagaikan bunga-bunga di hatiku (o'v'o)**

**Bahasa ancur, EYD diragukan**

(Author's note : FF ini sebenernya gak direncanakan. Tapi ada beberapa yang protes ingin tahu bagaimana pemikiran Tao saat ada masalah 'silahkan baca RAINBOW', dan beranggapan Tao tak punya hati karena kesannya sengaja ngebuat Kris cemburu. Ya, intinya ini FF klarifikasi /?)

* * *

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh ke bumi. Aku mendongak, lalu setetes jatuh di dahiku. Senyum amat tipis kusunggingkan sekedar untuk mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan yang kudapatkan kini. Aku bersyukur bisa menikmati petrichor sebentar lagi, sesaat ketika gerimis atau hujan reda nantinya.

Langkah lebar-lebar akhirnya kuciptakan. Rasanya susah sekali berlari dengan dua kantung kain berisi pakaian yang baru dicuci. Lokasi apartemenku masih cukup jauh, tiga blok dari tempat kuberpijak. Tapi terlambat, hujan turun lebih dulu sebelum aku sampai, membuatku mengalah dan berteduh dibawah halte bersama beberapa orang lain yang bernasib sama denganku.

Tidak ada tempat duduk sama sekali, aku harus berdiri. Sebenarnya aku bisa membaca e-book dari ponselku, atau mengecek media sosial. Tapi tidak, aku tidak suka mengotak-atik ponsel dalam keadaan berdiri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengamati sekitar, mengamati puluhan orang yang lalu lalang ditengah hujan dan masih berusaha mencari tempat berteduh.

Tepat dihadapanku ada kios fotokopi. Cenderung sepi dari pelanggan, ini masih pagi, tapi penuh oleh orang-orang yang berteduh. Mataku negerjap dan iseng memperhatikan satu per satu. Hingga manikku menangkap sebuah celah diantara kerumunan orang yang berdiri. Disana ada dua orang pria muda yang duduk diatas kursi tinggi dan salah satunya menggendong balita berumur sekitar satu tahun. Menunggu fotokopi atau sekedar berteduh, aku tak tahu.

Aku hanya tahu dan sadar satu hal detik ini juga. Aku merindukanmu, Kris Wu.

* * *

.

.

.

Mungkin, kita memang sudah jodoh di kehidupan sebelumnya. Tapi sayangnya, kita terlahir sama di masa kini. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin mengeluh, tapi kesanggupanku goyah, mulailah aku merutuk Tuhan.

Oh, mengapa salah satu diantara kita bukan wanita?

Aku selalu mempertanyakannya. Kau jarang menjawab dengan serius, biasanya hanya berakhir dengan cengiran atau andai-andai siapakah wanita itu. Tapi di malam Natal itu pertama kalinya kau menjawab secara tegas dan yakin tentang pertanyaan yang kuberikan berulang kali.

"Mungkin, kita memang sudah jodoh di kehidupan sebelumnya." Tak kusangka kau juga meyakini itu. "Jadi tidak masalah walau kita sama-sama laki-laki."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu makin mempererat genggaman tangan kita serta melesakkan genggaman itu lebih dalam di saku hangatmu. Kau membalasnya. Kemudian aku berterimakasih amat lirih, katamu seperti kucing.

"Zee, seberapa besar kau mencintaiku?" kau bertanya padaku selanjutnya.

Ibu jarimu mengelus punggung tanganku dan kau tersenyum tanpa menatapku sedikit pun. "Tidak besar. Kecil sekali."

Bibirku mengerucut. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku ingin mencintaimu lebih lama. Aku hanya punya satu hati, dan ia tak sempurna. Maka aku harus menjaganya baik-baik agar aku apat mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku."

"Aku tak mengerti," ujarku. "Bisa kau jabarkan dengan lebih sederhana?"

Kau malah menggeleng, membuatku sebal.

Kita terus berjalan, terus melaju perlahan. Lagu-lagu natal terdengar dari toko-toko musik beberapa meter dari tempat kita berpijak. Aku suka suasana seperti ini.

"Kau masih ingat tentang Polaris, Yee?"

Alis tebalmu sedikit merapat, berpikir. Simpul di ujung senyummu tertarik sembari kau mengangguk. "Ya, aku masih ingat."

Aku malah tersenyum malu-malu. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang Polaris itu seperti kau?"

"Hey, aku ingin menjadi Sirius! Ia lebih keren daripada Polaris." Kau menjawab bersemangat. Genggaman kita di sakumu bergoyang. Aku bahkan meringis karena kau meremas jari-jariku.

"Kau bukan Baekhyun the Diva, atau Chanyeol yang jadi anggota boyband, apalagi Joonmyun si konglomerat. Lalu apa alasanmu menjadi Sirius?"

Kita berdua mulai berjalan lagi. Pandanganmu lurus ke depan, menerawang, menciptakan batas tak kasat mata yang tak bisa kulihat. Aku diam, menunggu jawabmu, hingga simpul itu muncul lagi. "Mungkin karena aku bisa menaklukkan Huang Zitao, pewaris tunggal HUANGrand Collection?"

"Dasar matre!" timpalku. Kau malah tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus jadi Polaris?"

"Karena setiap pengembara yang tersesat selalu menjadikan Polaris sebagai penunjuk jalan." Kita berdua tetap berjalan beriringan, tapi kusadar langkahmu melambat. Aku melirik, melihatmu yang menatapku bingung. "Polaris juga menjadi simbol harapan. Banyak orang percaya itu."

"Maksudmu, aku adalah Polaris itu dan kau pengembaranya?"

Sebuah senyum kusunggingkan. "Lagipula kau juga memberiku harapan bahwa aku mampu. Mampu melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan."

Kita akan menyebrang dan lampu merah menyala, menandakan bahwa kita harus berhenti.

"Aku ingin bayi," ujarku tanpa kutahan. "Apakah menurutmu kita mempu memilikinya? Tidak ada yang memiliki rahim disini."

Kau terkekeh. "Kita akan memilikinya. Kau boleh mengadopsi semua bayi yang kau inginkan jika kita menikah nanti."

Kemudian kita berpandangan. Tanpa aba-aba kucium bibirmu dibawah cemara bersalju itu, dan kau perkecil celah diantara kita. Lalu kulepas kaitan itu perlahan. Kulihat bibirmu yang sedikit basah, dan kuhiraukan tatapan sinis orang-orang disekitar kita.

Bersamaan dengan lampu penyebrangan yang berubah menjadi hijau, kau berucap lirih. "Aku mencintaimu, Zee."

* * *

.

.

.

Aku adalah pria jalang murahan ketika sampai di apartemenmu malam itu, malam sebelum aku menjadi suami Jiayi. Mendatangi rumahmu dalam keadaan menangis, meronta dan memohon padamu agar diijinkan tinggal tuk sementara, dan malah menggodamu hingga akhirnya kita bercampur. Apanya yang bukan jalang?

Tapi aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Aku tak menyesal menjadi jalang hanya dihadapanmu, dan hanya untukmu aku menjadi jalang. Hanya untukmu aku menjadi binatang penuh nafsu, dan ingin disentuh. Hanya untukmu cinta itu, cinta yang kusimpan rapi dalam kotak kaca rapuh di sudut hati.

Aku tidak tinggal di mansion mewah milik Ayah lagi, Kris. Aku melarikan diri. Aku mencoba menjadi diriku sendiri, tanpa mengadahkan tangan, tanpa restu. Kusewa apartemen kecil di pinggiran Beijing, kuhabiskan hari kerjaku untuk menjadi pengasuh pemilik apartemen yang kusewa, lalu aku menjaga petshop setiap Jumat dan Minggu malam.

Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, seperti yang sering kau sebut-sebut. Aku bukan Zee-mu yang menangis jika cedera karena latihan wushu. Aku juga bukan Zitao yang membenci anak kecil.

Tapi aku tetaplah Zitao yang membunuhmu di hari pernikahanku. Bukankah begitu?

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," seruku, berharap seseorang membalasnya. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disini, hanya foto tersenyummu yang menyambutku.

Tubuhku lumayan basah. Aku menerjang gerimis. Kantung-kantung pakaian itu kuletakkan di atas meja. Kuhampiri fotomu dan kucium bagian bibirnya, masih berharap orang yang membalas sapaanku adalah kau.

"Harimu menyenangkan, Yee? Maaf aku pulang terlambat."

"…"

"Ya, pakaian-pakaian itu sangat banyak hingga aku harus menunggunya begitu lama. Aku juga mencuci pakaianmu."

"…"

"Apa? Oh tentu, aku tidak akan melupakan itu. Tanpa pewangi, nanti kau gatal-gatal. Tanpa pewangi saja kau sudah wangi."

"…"

"Kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita memesan ayam saus bawang? Aku baru gajian tadi pagi." Ujarku ketika aku mulai mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian yang ada di kantung, semua sudah dilipat dan aku hanya perlu mengelompokkannya.

"…"

"Aku tidak boros, Yee-ku sayang. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang kau suka."

Hening.

Aku menoleh. "Yee, kau mendengarku?"

"…"

"Yee?"

Aku tersenyum miris. Bagaimana bisa aku menganggap foto itu hidup?

"Oh, Yee. Maafkan aku. Kau pasti sedih melihatku seperti ini." Aku mulai menata pakaianku dan pakaianmu lagi. Kadang aku tak tahu mengapa aku harus membawanya kesini dan mencucinya setiap minggu. Kau sudah tiada, dan aku tak tega menggunakannya.

Ketika aku selesai mengelompokkan pakaian-pakaian itu, aku memasukkannya ke lemari kecil dekat cermin sebadan yang kubeli beberapa minggu lalu. Pakaianmu kusimpan khusus di bagian paling atas, lalu kututupi dengan plastik bening agar tak menyisakan debu. Selain itu ada banyak barang milikmu disana. Aku bahkan masih menyimpan mawar plastik yang kau berikan di kencan pertama kita.

Dan ketikana aku menutup pintu lemari, aku menemukan pantulan diriku di cermin panjang itu.

Aku merasa berbeda. Aku meragu.

"Siapa… kau?"

Sosok itu memang aku. Dengan kumis tipis yang belum kucukur, rambut cepak kuning cerah, dan wajah sayu yang janggal. Tapi aku sangat yakin ia bahkan tak menggerakkan mulutnya saat aku bicara, tak berkedip saat aku berkedip, dan sekarang ia malah tersenyum saat aku memasang wajah datar.

"Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku. Aku yang membunuh Yee."

Oh, ilusi. Dan horornya sekarang ia mengajakku bercanda.

"Jadi aku yang membunuh Yee?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kau membuat pilihan yang salah."

"Berarti kau juga membuat pilihan yang salah?"

Terpekur lama, itu yang ia lakukan. Akhirnya aku menyahut. "Kau pikir aku tidak sedih?"

"Aku merasakan semua yang kau rasa."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih bertanya padaku kalau kau tahu semua itu?"

Ilusiku tersenyum. "Aku merasakan hatimu, tapi tidak berpikir dengan otakmu."

Aku menghembuskan nafas, sadar kalau aku mulai tak waras. Bayangan itu masih disana, di dalam dimensi cermin. Ia menatapku datar dengan sudut bibir sedikit naik seperti kucing. Tapi ia bukan kucing, ia bukan manusia, ia bahkan tidak hidup.

"Kau terlalu naif. Jangan jadi manusia yang sok sempurna." Sosok itu berkata lagi.

"Aku tak sempurna. Mentalku cacat. Aku menyukai sesama laki-laki, dan sekarang aku berbicara pada bayanganku seperti orang gila. Apanya yang sempurna?"

Dada bayanganku itu naik turun. "Lalu, kenapa kau tega melakukannya?"

Ya, kenapa aku tega melakukan hal itu padamu, Yee?

"Entahlah. Mungkin benar, aku naif." Pundakku melemas. "Aku terlalu ingin sempurna dimata kedua orangtuaku. Bodoh, kan?"

Huang Zitao ini, aku, selalu kau bilang memiliki kesempurnaan. Keluarga yang utuh, pewaris tunggal label fashion ternama se-Cina, penerima beasiswa penuh di Beijing University, semua itu kumiliki. Banyak mata yang menatap iri padaku, padahal aku sendiri iri pada mereka yang berhasil memperjuangkan cintanya. Sedangkan aku, harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa aku tak hanya kehilangan sosokmu ketika aku memutuskan menikahi Xuan Jiayi, tapi aku juga kehilangan cintamu yang kau bawa bersama arwahmu menuju surga.

_I fall because of you, over again. I won't live to see another day, without you in my side. I swear it's true, my Yee. Because a boy like you is impossible to find. But when I hear your voice in my dream, when I smell your fragrance in my daydream, when I feel your touch in my imagination, when I realize that you already gone and still love me until that time, you made me raise again and move on, continue my life._

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger, that I can do my best. I may of failed. But I have loved you from the start, and I can't change it at this time._

"Pergilah," suruhku saat bayanganku dalam cermin masih berupa ilusi.

Ia menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa menghapus kesalahanmu dengan begitu mudah."

"Aku bilang, pergi!"

Ilusi itu masih tak bergeming.

Kepalaku makin sakit. Aku kehilangan kesabaran. "Aku jatuh karena dia, dia yang bilang bahwa aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Kalau aku bisa pergi dari orangtua dan istrimu, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenyahkanmu?"

Kuambil benda keras yang paling dekat denganku, ponsel. Akan kulempar ponselku ke cermin itu, menghancurkannya agar ilusiku pergi. Namun ketika aku akan melemparnya, jendela kamarku terbuka lebar dan bersuara karena angin kencang. Aku menoleh, memastikan tak ada apa-apa. Saat aku menatap cermin lagi, yang ada disana hanya bayanganku yang akan melempar ponsel.

Ilusi itu pergi tanpa selanjutnya, ponselku berdering sesudah itu.

Aku langsung menggeser ikon berwarna hijau tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menutupnya. "Halo?" aku berujar. Gerimis seratus persen berhenti, menyisakan pelangi cantik di ujung langit. Aku mengingat kalimat itu, janji itu. Aku adalah hujanmu, dan kau adalah pelangiku.

Aku tersenyum, tapi tak lama. Interupsi suara di ujung, suara yang begitu kukenal, suara itu mengusikku. "Zitao?"

"Jiayi?"

Ada desahan lega yang kudengar dari ujung. "Syukurlah, ini benar kau."

"Ada apa? Aku sibuk. Jika tidak ada yang penting ak−"

"Zitao, datanglah kemari."

Dahiku berkerut. "Apa?"

"Ehmm…" Jiayi malah mengerung.

"Aku akan menutupnya," tegasku.

Jiayi akhirnya berujar ragu-ragu. "Kumohon, datanglah ke rumah sakit ayahku."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Zitao," panggilnya, "anak kita sudah lahir."

* * *

.

.

.

Kita berdua tiduran di tepi pantai Hung Sing Yeh malam itu. Cahaya masa lalu dari bintang-bintang yang kita lihat menemani malam dingin ini. Kau memenangkan dua tiket berlibur minggu kemarin, dan akhirnya kita berada di Hongkong sekarang. Aku menempelkan kepalaku di bahumu yang terentang. Dadamu naik turun, bernafas, begitu kentara karena aku manatapmu dari samping. Lalu kita mulai pembicaraan itu.

"Apa itu polaris?" tunjukmu pada satu titik berpendar di langit.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, lalu menjawab ragu. "Itu memang Ursa Mayor. Tapi Polaris ada disana," kataku sambil menunjuk bintang yang lain.

Mungkin kau tersenyum saat ini."Baiklah, aku akan mengingat letak Polaris itu."

"Aku tidak perlu mengingat letak Polaris yang itu, karena aku sudah mempunyai Polarisku disini," aku menunjukmu.

Kau menoleh. Benar, senyum itu ada di bibirmu. Tanganmu yang lain mengusap rambutku, mengangkat poniku hingga dahiku terlihat dan kau menciumnya. "Dan aku juga punya bintang berdahi lebar disini."

Aku mencebik dan ber-ah ringan karena kelakuanmu. Tapi malah kau tertawa seolah-olah itu hal yang lucu. "Dahiku tidak lebar!"

"Aku mencintaimu, mencintai segala yang ada pada dirimu. Matamu, bibirmu, senyummu, tak lupa juga dahi lebarmu itu."

"Yee, dahiku tidak lebar. Oke?"

"Oke," ucapmu. "Kuharap kita punya bayi yang mata dan hidungnya sepertimu. Tapi kulitnya lebih putih, seperti milikku. Bukankah ia tampan?"

"Kau mengataiku berdahi lebar, dan sekarang kau bilang aku hitam? Oke, fine!"

Kau tersenyum meremehkan dan membuatku gemas, lalu kembali memandang langit. Banyak yang kita bicarakan setelah itu. Kau mulai bercerita tentang karya-karya Mozart, dan aku yang mendongeng tentang dimensi keempat. Kisahmu berlanjut ke kontes paduan suara di Praha, dan aku mulai mengoceh tentang jenis-jenis galaksi. Kau mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraanku, lalu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saja. Tapi saat aku kembali menyinggung tentang Polaris akhirnya kau bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menamai anak kita nanti dengan Baolai?" _(Baolai : Polaris in Chinese)_

"Kau jadi tergila-gila dengan Polaris?" tanyaku. "Kukira anak kita nanti akan bernama Beethoven."

Kau menggeleng. "Aku memang keturunan Barat, tapi aku lebih suka nama Mandarin."

Debur ombak kecil-kecil menggelitik kakiku. Geli. Tapi aku tidak beranjak.

"Jangan memberi nama anak sembarangan, Yee."

"Apa?" Kau menoleh ke arahku dengan alis terangkat. "Polaris bisa menuntunmu, bisa memberimu harapan, ia benar-benar berguna. Bukankah Baolai nama yang bagus?"

Aku menatap manik matamu. Ada kekukuhan disana. "Baiklah, kita akan namai anak kita dengan Baolai. Huang Baolai."

"Tidak. Wu Baolai, aku ayahnya."

Aku mendelik, karena dua alasan. Pertama, aku merasa kesal karena harus menjadi ibu dan yang kedua aku kedinginan karena air laut makin naik. "Huang Baolai. Aku yang mengenalkanmu pada Polaris."

"Wu Baolai, Zee," tegasmu.

"Huang-"

"Ssssttt…" kau mendesis. Telunjukmu mengunci bibirku, lalu kau tersenyum kecil. "Diam. Aku akan menciummu."

Kita memiliki ciuman dibawah langit malam, diintip Polaris diujung sana, dengan latar pantai Hung Sing Yeh di tengah musim semi. Kecup, kecup, mulai saling menggigit perlahan dan makin menuntut. Aku menikmati saat-saat itu. Tapi tidak dengan gelombang besar yang menenggelamkan kita.

Lalu mataku membelalak, terbuka. Nafasku terengah dan kurasa tubuh meringkukku sangat kaku. Matahari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai bagai menggedor pintu mimpiku. Ya, mimpi. Semua yang ada dalam mimpi itu begitu detail, kecuali bagian ombaknya. Aku tidak pernah seingat ini pada mimpi.

Aku tak berharap kau datang. Jika kau terus menghantuiku, mengapa kau putuskan untuk pergi, dahulu? Kini kau terus datang, saat ku ingin ataupun tidak. Mau dikatakan apalagi? Kita tak akan pernah satu. Kau disana, aku disini, dan dimensi kita berbeda. Meski hatiku memilihmu, kini sudah tak berguna lagi.

Kurenggangkan tubuhku. Tanganku menyenggol nakas disamping ranjang dan membuat sesuatu terjatuh. Aku melongok dari atas ranjang dan menemukan ponselku di lantai. Layarnya putih bergaris hitam, sedikit eror. Aku menepuk-nepuknya beberapa kali dan menekan tombol On-nya lama agar kembali menyala. Tapi eror tetaplah eror. Bukannya ikon-ikon dalam menu ponsel yang kutemukan, yang ada malah foto prewedding-ku dengan terkadang datang secara beruntun.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk tepat saat ponselku kembali berfungsi normal. Dari nomor yang sama dengan yang digunakan Jiayi untuk menelpon kemarin. Terdiri dari dua huruf dan satu simbol, namaku beserta tanda tanya.

Aku mendesah, mengacak-acak rambut cepakku dan menatap keluar jendela. Pelangi disana, ditemani bau tanah basah karena hujan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi menemui Jiayi, ibu dari anakku.

* * *

.

.

.

Pintu kamar VIP itu terbuka lebar. Tapi aku tak bergerak sama sekali, dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana jeans lusuhku. Ayah dan Ibu berdiri dibelakangku, saling bergandengan. Ibu menangis saat melihatku, memelukku, menciumku. Ayah hanya menatapku dengan senyum getir dan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku tak mengatakan apapun sampai detik ini. Tapi mereka langsung tahu aku ingin bertemu dengan Jiayi.

Langkah pertama. Aku mulai mendongak dan lama-kelamaan aku melihat Jiayi yang terbaring dengan bantal tinggi. Ia menoleh kearahku, wajahnya sayu dan rambut panjangnya digelung asal. Ada satu senyum tipis di bibirnya. Aku mencelos, tersadar bahwa kau dan dia memiliki jenis senyum yang sama.

"Hai," sapaku gugup. Lalu aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Hai," balasnya.

Aku beringsut duduk di kursi yang disediakan disampingnya. Mata itu menatapku lekat, sedikit membuatku risih. Tapi senyumnya tak luntur sedikit pun Aku malah merasakan aura bahagia darinya. Setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya dan membuat dahiku berkedut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ia memberi alasan bahkan sebelum aku bertanya. Punggung tangannya mengusap air mata itu. "Aku hanya bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi."

Bibirku bergetar. "Apa… kabarmu?"

"Baik!" Jiayi antusias.

Aku malah terkekeh pelan. "Kabarku juga baik."

Jiayi menggeleng. "Kau pasti hidup tidak layak," katanya sambil menatap pakaian yang kukenakan.

Aku memakai jeans biru yang warnanya mulai pudar, kaus oblong merah dan kemeja kotak-kotak hijau yang tidak dikancing. Ini cukup layak, lagipula hanya ini yang bisa kubeli dengan gajiku yang tak seberapa. "Yang penting nyaman dipakai."

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah… kau pergi dari rumah?" Jiayi bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Aku ingin tersenyum, tapi terasa kaku. "Aku mengasuh anak pemilik apartemenku, lalu bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah petshop."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, Jiayi, yang benar saja?" Aku merasa pertanyaannya lucu."Kau bisa melihat keadaanku. Aku memang lebih tirus, tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah sakit dalam tujuh bulan ini."

"Baguslah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kami berdua tidak berbicara untuk beberapa waktu, saling sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku punya banyak pertanyaan untuknya, tapi aku terlalu jaim. Apa dia ngidam di trismester pertama? Apa kandungannya tidak pernah bermasalah? Bagaimana rupa bayi kami? Selain jaim, bayanganmu kembali datang dalam benakku. Aku masih tak mampu memilih hingga kini.

"Bayi kita…," Jiayi berkata lirih, "laki-laki."

Aku tak berkomentar dan meneguk liurku sendiri.

Jiayi mulai bercerita lagi sambil memainkan kuku-kukunya yang cantik. "Wajahnya mirip denganmu. Ada bayangan hitam dibawah matanya, dan hidungnya mancung sekali. Kulitnya sangat putih, dan pipinya punya semu merah. Ia tampan, Zitao." Jiayi menoleh kearahku. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa kau tidak takut dia akan menjadi gay sama sepertiku?" Pertanyaannya kubalas dengan pertanyaan pula.

Jiayi menggigit bibirnya cukup lama. Namun pada akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Aku seorang ibu, dan ibu harus menerima anaknya apa adanya."

"Bahkan jika anak itu menyukai sesama jenis?"

"Aku tak ingin anak kita sama sepertimu. Aku tahu bagaimana derita itu." Jiayi berujar serius. "Orientasinya adalah hal yang harus kuterima."

Tak kubalas. Hening lagi.

Andai Jiayi adalah orangtuaku yang menerima keberadaan kita, menerima Huang Zitao yang mencintai Kris Wu, menerima kenyataan bahwa Yee dan Zee saling mencintai. Bukankah takdir tak akan menjadi serumit ini? Kini aku berada diantara dua pilihan berat, ada di tengah-tengah jembatan yang menghubungkan dua kemungkinan. Apa aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anakku, atau tetap bertahan di kesendirian ini?

"Apa kau ingin melihat anak kita?"

Aku melirik Jiayi yang menatapku penuh harap. Kemudian kuhembuskan nafas, lalu mengangguk.

Jiayi tersenyum lebar sekali, kegirangan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sambil meringis untuk turun dari ranjang. Kursi roda terlipat di celah antara meja pasien dan ranjangnya. Kubantu keluarkan kursi roda itu, berniat menyuruhnya turun sendiri dari ranjang, Tapi aku tidak setega itu. Akhirnya aku membopongnya perlahan, Jiayi tetap meringis ketika kududukkan ia perlahan di kursi roda. Ini membuatku menjadi sangat canggung.

Kami berjalan lambat melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit milik Ayah Mertua. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa titik ini akan kulewati. Dulu aku bermimpi menikah denganmu, tapi aku malah menikah dengan Jiayi. Lalu aku berangan-angan memiliki anak bersamamu, walau hanya anak angkat. Sekarang malah aku punya anak kandung, darang dagingku sendiri yang tercipta karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi, dan kurasa aku tak sanggup.

Jiayi menunjukkan gelangnya kepada seorang perawat. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu masuk kedalam ruangan steril yang terlindung kaca transparan. Menit berikutnya sebuah kereta bayi keluar dari pintu itu, berhenti di pintu kaca tepat dihadapanku dan Jiayi.

Keringat dingin turun melewati dahiku, dan tanganku bergetar menyentuh kaca. Bayi itu ada, aku benar-benar memiliki seorang anak. Ia sama seperti keinginanmu, sama seperti penggambaran yang diberikan Jiayi. Apa kau menitipkan bayi itu untukku dari Surga, Yee?

"Apa aku boleh menggendongnya?" tanyaku lirih diliputi ragu.

Jiayi menatapku dengan mata basah. Ia mengangguk. Kemudian aku masuk ke ruangan itu bersama Jiayi, memakai jas kain warna putih yang steril. Air mataku turut tumpah setetes.

Pelan, penuh hati-hati, kuangkat bayi itu dalam gendonganku. Oh, ia menguap, dan itu membuatku malah ingin menangis. Telunjukku bermain di pipinya yang lembut, membuat kepalanya bergerak-gerak. Bibirnya bergerak seperti mengecap sesuatu, lalu aku melirik Jiayi.

"Air susuku tidak keluar," katanya dengan nada murung.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Dan siapa namanya?"

Jiayi giliran melirik bayi itu, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku ingin kau yang menamainya."

Bisa dibilang, jika aku melewati batas itu, maka kesempurnaan yang kumiliki sebelumnya akan makin lengkap. Aku bisa kembali menjadi pewaris tunggal HUANGrand Collection, aku bisa memiliki kekayaan itu lagi, ditambah adanya anggota baru keluarga kecilku.

Tapi apa aku sanggup berangsur melupakanmu, meninggalkan kenanganmu bersama kotak kaca diujung hati, dan berusaha mencintai Jiayi?

Kita punya banyak kenangan, kita pernah memiliki semua itu. Kita punya cinta yang murni, kasih yang sejati, cita-cita yang hakiki, tapi itu semua tak akan bertahan. Waktu punya keputusan yang dapat merubah semuanya, membuat hidup kita jungkir balik. Tapi Tuhan akan mengganti semuanya dengan jalan yang lebih baik, dengan takdir yang Ia putuskan secara bijak. Aku mulai meyakininya kembali.

Yee, aku, Zee, menitipkan kenangan itu pergi bersama jiwamu. Akan kutata cinta itu rapi dalam kota kaca yang kujanjikan. Bawa semuanya, dengan kejam kuberkata bahwa ada keluarga baru yang menungguku disini. Maafkan aku, maafkan ketidaksempurnaanku. Aku memang si jalang yang egois, yang tidak berpikir panjang. Tapi kumohon, mengertilah. Aku tak akan membiarkan jiwamu pergi secara sia-sia jika aku tetap berputus asa di dunia. Cukup kau ingat bahwa cinta itu pernah ada dan aku tak akan melupakan itu.

Setetes air mata kembali meluncur turun dari pelupukku, jatuh tepat di pipi bayi dalam rengkuhanku dan aku menyekanya lembut. "Namanya Baolai. Huang Baolai."

Yee, bolehkah aku menyimpan Polaris itu?

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

_*repost_

Oy ._.a

Aku balik bawa FF repost ngeheeee~

**Minta ripiunya yaaa...** Aku repost disini soalnya mungkin ada yg pingin baca, ini sequel dari **RAINBOW **yang aku _publish _tahun lalu.

Semoga sukaaaa ^^

.

_sign,_

**Jonanda Taw**


End file.
